Quebraduras
by Valsed
Summary: Los celos?, todos alguna vez lo han sentido, pero no todos lo han sentido de la misma manera algunos lo ignoran confiando plenamente, pero otros los usan como su voz de acción. Yaoi 03X04, Deathfic –Terminado–
1. Parte 1

**Quebraduras**

««»»

Advertencia: Yaoi TrowaXQuatre, Deathfic

Lo que esta entre comillas son pensamientos.

««»»

««»»

Los celos?, todos alguna vez lo han sentido, pero no todos lo han sentido de la misma manera; algunos lo ignoran confiando plenamente, pero otros los usan como su voz de acción.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Duo y Quatre se encontraban en la sala de la casa del segundo, estaba riéndose hablando mientras esperaban la llegada de los demás, ese día se reunirían como lo habían estado haciendo cada mes, por casi dos años.

-lo logre, te he hecho reír- dijo el castaño

-si, gracias Duo, eres un gran amigo-

-es lo menos que podía hacer, no me gusta verte triste, pero no se como le haces caso a los chismes- se acomodo en el sillón

-no es que les haga caso, pero que pasaría si Trowa o alguien mas las escuchara-

-nada, los que realmente importan, no creerían los rumores -

-eso espero-

-ten confianza Quatre-

-y a todo esto, quien los empezó?-

El rubio alzo los hombros -no lo se, pero son para desprestigiarme-

-nunca creí que ser rico fuera tan difícil-

-bueno nada es fácil-

-aunque te diré que prefiero una guerra, que enfrentarme a esos tipos ambiciosos, por lo menos es mas honesta-

-hay Duo-

-niégalo Quatre, ellos usan engaños y traiciones para conseguir mas, y reitero, mas dinero-

-en eso tienes razón-, su rostro se puso serio

-uy, otra vez te pusiste serio, mejor cuéntame como te va con Trowa, eh?- le guiño el ojo, haciéndolo sonrojar.

-pues va muy bien-

-y donde esta?-

-llegara con los demás, fue a visitar a su hermana-

-te toca contarme como vas con Heero-

-igual, nos toco enamorarnos de las personas mas frías-

-si- ambos empezaron a reírse.

-de que se ríen?- pregunto un chico de negra cabellera que recién llegaba

-de nuestros serios novios-

-Hola Wufei- saludo Quatre

-no deberían criticarlos, así son ellos y así los aceptaron-

-tienes razón, lo que me recuerda que deberíamos invitar también a Sally-

-ni se te ocurra Maxwell-

-vamos Wufei, no seremos... muy malos con ustedes-

-aja, y por cierto donde los dejaron-

-Trowa llegara mas tarde-

-igual Heero, aun estaba resolviendo papeleo para entrar a trabajar en preventer-

-bueno, así no tendrá en que aburrirse-

-Heeeeeroooo- dijo Duo levantándose de su asiento y colgándose del cuello del aludido -cómo te fue?-

-bien- dijo sin importarle el gesto, y aun con el chico de larga cabellera camino hasta la sala. -Hola-

-Hola Heero-

-Yuy-

-bueno solo falta Trowa, crees que un tarde- pregunto Duo

-bueno- reviso su reloj -no creo que tarde, es que... al parecer no le agrado a su hermana porque no dejo que estén tiempo juntos-

-que bueno que no tengo cuñadas-

-no, pero con Reelena te basta- comento Wufei en burla

-no me lo recuerdes- soltó a Heero y cruzo sus brazos haciendo un puchero.

-no se porque te molestas, verdad Heero- comento el rubio

-así es- fueron sus palabras.

-lo se, pero no quita que me caiga mal-

-vaya Maxwell eres celoso-

-quien no lo seria, con una loca acosando a tu novio, bueno en tu caso, a tu novia-

-yo no tengo novia- mintió

-si, si, como digas, pero como te sentirías-

-la mataría-

-gracias por la sugerencia, y aunque suene tentadora, me abstengo de hacerlo, terminaría en prisión-

-como quieras Maxwell-

-buenas tardes- saludo un recién llegado, aunque se mostraba serio, se veía algo tenso, Quatre supuso el porque.

Y eso era porque Catherin hablaba mal de él, para separarlo de su hermano. Sus miradas e indirectas cuando la veía eran muy claras, aunque no sabia porque, nunca le había preguntado... ni sabia si tendría el valor de hacerlo.

Quatre se levanto y se acerco lentamente a Trowa con una tímida sonrisa -bienvenido Trowa- le beso tiernamente. El moreno lo tomo de un hombro suavemente y lo llevo cerca de los demás.

-vaya hasta que llegaste Trowa, bien hoy que haremos?-

««»»

-se nos hizo esta vez muy tarde- comento Duo llegando a la mansión de Quatre

-así es, me la pase muy divertido- comento el propietario de la casa

-bueno, bueno, nos tenemos que ir o se hará mas noche- dijo Wufei

-por que no se quedan esta noche?, y se van mañana-

-tu que opinas Heero?-

-si-

-y tu Wufei?-

-claro, solo déjame hacer una llamada-

-claro

-a quien Wufei?, puedo saber?-

-a nadie que te interese Maxwell-

-que genio, ya cásate con Sally-

-Maxwell- amenazo

-calma Wufei, yo no dije nada- se apresuro a esconderse tras el 01

-solo te dejo porque estoy cansado- se cruzo de brazos -Winner con tu permiso, supongo que ocupare el cuarto que use la ultima vez-

-si Wufei-

-bueno iré a la sala y después a dormir-

-buenas noches Wufei, nosotros ya nos vamos a dormir- dijo Duo, sujetando del brazo a Heero -buenas noches Quatre, Trowa-

-buenas noches chicos-

««»»

En una de las habitaciones, Trowa se recostaba después de haber tenido una noche de pasión con su amado Quatre, se disponía a dormir, cuando recordó algo.

-Quatre, por que insistes que vaya tan seguido a ver a Catherin?-

-porque ella te quiere mucho, y eres su única familia-

-por eso?-

-si Trowa, por que preguntas?- pregunto extrañado por su actitud.

-por nada- El moreno recordó la ultima conversación que había tenido con Catherin.

_««»» Flash back ««»»_

Era de mañana, llegaba de la casa de Quatre, pues había amanecido ahí, como todos los días. Camino directamente a uno de los fulgones del circo que había llegado hace unas semanas

-Triton, otra vez aquí, me da gusto que vengas tan seguido-

-si-

-pasa- dijo entrando a su compartimento -es algo tarde para desayunar, pero quiere algo?-

-no, desayune con Quatre-

-Quatre ah- dijo seriamente -esta bien- le sonrío -y como van las cosas entre tu y él?-

-me preguntaste eso apenas ayer-

-es por eso que lo pregunto, me alegra que vengas tan seguido a verme, pero te la pasas mucho tiempo conmigo, como si no quisieras estar con él-

-para nada, Quatre insiste que aproveche el tiempo que estarás aqui para estar contigo, a él no le molesta-

-pues es muy amable de su parte, al menos que...- dijo sentándose en una silla cercana a la pequeña mesa -no quiera que estés con él-

-me he dado cuenta que has estado diciendo indirectas sobre Quatre, no me es desconocido el que no te agrade-

-bueno Triton, es que se me hace extraño que un chico como él, se haya fijado en ti, no lo tomes a mal, eres mi hermano y quiero lo mejor para ti-

-y?-

-no crees que Quatre te considera un trofeo, un pasatiempo de esos que tienen los chicos ricos para demostrar todos sus habilidades de seducción-

-Hermana eso que dices es absurdo, conozco bien a Quatre para saber lo que siente, es muy transparente-

-o buen actor, Triton eres un chico muy guapo y serio, fácilmente serias considerado como un reto-

-hn-

-no dices nada... bueno, solo quiero enseñarte algo-, de la otra silla levanto una revista de chismes, y se lo extendió -ve la sección de Sociales-

Trowa lo tomo, al voltear las hojas, llego hasta una foto mediana, ahí salía él siendo abrazado por Quatre.

-te dará gusto que la gente sepa de su relación-

-hn-

-bueno, ahora lee el articulo-

Trowa hizo lo pedido, el articulo hablaba sobre el joven heredero Winner, su relación con un joven desconocido cuya foto venia incluido; Trowa iba a dejar a leer cuando una nueva estrofa le llamo la atención.

_Si dicho chico es oficialmente su pareja, como es que se le ve muy cariñosamente con otras personas, lo hemos descubierto abrazar efusivamente a un joven castaño de mirada fría, e incluso lo hemos visto besar a otro joven con una larga trenza..._

-son solo rumores, se quienes son las personas de quien habla el articulo-

-yo también, los otros pilotos Gundam, pero continua leyendo-

_...pero no solo se les ha visto muy cariñosamente con ellos, sino se le vio apenas acompañado en un antro acompañado de Carlus Trenk hijo de uno de sus socios, y seguiríamos mencionando nombre y este articulo nunca terminaría, así que solo preguntamos: ¿Qué tipo de persona es Quatre Rabera Winner?, ¿su novio sabrá de todas sus desvergonzadas?._

Trowa dejo la revista en la mesa -son solo chismes, no creerán lo que te dicen este tipo de revistas, es normal que la gente desprestigie a otras para sacar provecho-

-bueno, solo te dijo que tomes precauciones, Quatre es un niño muy lindo, y sobre todo rico, puede conseguir a quien quiera-

-Catherin si vas a hablar mal de Quatre mejor me voy- dijo caminando hacia la puerta

-perdona Triton- dijo levantándose -ya no diré mas "por hoy", que te parece si vamos a caminar un poco, así vez a los demás-

-hn-

_««»» Fin Flash back ««»»_

Al terminar sus recuerdos, vio a Quatre tranquilamente dormido, acurrucado a su cuerpo, su lindo rostro de ángel le borraba cualquier duda "son solo celos de hermana" se repito a la obstinación de Catherin de hacerle notar que Quatre supuestamente le es infiel. Pero en su interior le intrigaba todo lo que había leído en esa revista, no es que dudara pero le preocupaba donde habían comenzado esos chismes.

Dejo a un lado sus pensamientos, y cerro los ojos para dormir junto a la persona que amaba.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Mes y medio de que el circo llegara, Trowa estaba con Catherin ayudándole, pues ese día partirían.

-gracias hermano, por venir a ayudar-

-es lo menos que podía hacer, todos son mis amigos-

-diras familia, todos aquí te consideran miembro de nuestra familia de actores, aunque ya no estés con nosotros-

-si, gracias-

-y... va a venir tu novio-

-Quatre, si llegara mas tarde para despedirse de ti-

-no debería dejar sus obligaciones por mi-

-Quatre siempre tiene tiempo para todo-

-para todo?-

-si-

-mmm-

-hermana no empezaras con lo mismo?-

-no, no, claro que no, solo que no confío en él... Triton quiero lo mejor para ti- le dijo sujetandole los hombros

-yo se lo que es mejor para mi, y eso es a lado de Quatre, no es que no te quiera, eres mi hermana, nunca lo olvides, eso nadie ni Quatre podrá cambiarlo-

-me alegra escuchar eso, solo que... bueno no quiero seguir con lo mismo, pero dime- lo miro fijamente -qué relación tiene Quatre con el chico trenzado?-

Trowa se confundió con la pregunta -amigos, Duo esta enamorado de otra persona, de Heero-

-seguro?-

-si-

-bueno, vamos a ver quien necesita ayuda-, el moreno se quedo pensando en la ultima pregunta, por que se refería específicamente en Duo?.

««»»

Continuara

««»»


	2. Parte 2

**Quebraduras**

««»»

Advertencia: Yaoi TrowaXQuatre, Deathfic

Lo que esta entre comillas son pensamientos.

««»»

**alba-chan**: Aquí esta la continuación. Y todo va a terminar mal, lo leerás ahora. Mi lindo Quatre siempre tan cariñoso

**kinyoubi**: Siempre habrá fic de TrowaXQuatre, hasta que… hasta que… bueno no se. Y gracias por tus buenos deseos.

**Xanae**: La chusma siempre esta lista. Y gracias por ser mi Beta.

**Fatima Winner**: Konichiwa. Sobre el final… bueno… pues… como decirlo… mejo léelo.

««»»

««»»

Atardecía, Quatre y Duo platicaban seriamente en la sala.

-vamos Duo, estoy seguro que son sólo celos de Reelena… es mentira-

-es que... es que... la actitud de Heero me hace creer que son verdades-

-te aseguro que Heero te ama, lo sé; vamos Duo no le des gusto a Reelena-

-si Quatre, es sólo que...-

-mira, sigue mi ejemplo, yo no le hago caso a los rumores sobre mí, porque sería caer en su juego, pronto se cansarán-

-si, pero y Heero?-

-eh?-

-qué crees que piense él?, debo decirle?-

-no lo molestes con esas cosas, sabes que esta ocupado con eso de entrar a Preventer, como fue el último en entrar es normal que aun no termine con el papeleo-

-no crees que deba hablar con él?-

-no, cuando se desocupe Heero, todo volverá a ser como antes-

-confiaré en ti, Quatre-

-anímate, Duo, y no te dejes llevar por males infundados-, en eso la puerta se escuchó

-oh no-

-qué pasa, Quatre?-

-prometí irme a despedir de Catherin- se levantó, en la entrada de la sala se encontró al ojiverde -Trowa lo siento, se me paso el tiempo- le dijo con mirada triste

-no te preocupes-

-Trowa fue mi culpa, vine a quitarle el tiempo a Quatre-

-no Duo, tu nunca me quitas el tiempo, fue mi culpa el haberlo olvidado-

-no importa, ya dije- se alejo de ahí seriamente, sin decir más.

-esta enojado- comento Duo, Quatre no dijo nada, pero regresó a su lugar en el sillón.

Trowa se había alejado de ahí con una idea en mente: Duo. Los últimos días había visto al trenzado solo con Quatre, dónde estaba Heero?, por que venía tan seguido?, cómo es que Quatre había preferido estar con Duo que con él?

En la sala -mejor me voy, algo parece haber molestado a Trowa-

-si- dijo con tristeza

-crees que sea por lo de Catherin?-

-si, pero en cierta forma me alegra que ya se haya ido-

-bueno Quatre nos vemos, a ver como me va a mi cuando regrese-

-adiós Duo-

-adiós-, después de despedirse de su amigo, Quatre fue en búsqueda de su novio, lo encontró en el balcón del recibidor.

-Trowa, cuándo vuelve Catherin?-

-hn-

-Trowa, estas enojado conmigo?- no recibió respuesta -perdóname por haber olvidado ir, es que Duo a tenido problemas con Heero y vino a pedirme consejo-

-no estoy enojado contigo, pero...-

-pero?-

-no hay algo que tengas que decirme?-

-no, no nada, por que lo preguntas?-

"Me pregunto si los rumores serán ciertos, Quatre no me dice nada de ellos, no le afectan?, no le importa lo que yo piense?, se ve tan tranquilo, como si nada lo atormentara, como si nada fuera de valor para él.

-te amo, Trowa- le dijo abrazándolo

"Me ama, siempre me lo dice, no tengo porque dudarlo, sus ojos me dicen la verdad, pero... y si aun así me es infiel, no juega conmigo pero si con otros... no quiero compartirlo" corresponde al abrazo, apretando fuertemente. "yo lo amo, no quiero perderlo, no quiero que todo siga borrándose en mi vida, que se alejen, pues de algo estoy muy seguro en mi vida, y es que te amo Quatre, te amo tanto, y tu me amas, no es así?; eres mío, solo mío, no permitiré que te alejen de mi vida"

Quatre sintió el otro cuerpo muy tenso, el abrazo era muy fuerte, lo estaba lastimando -Trowa-

-si?-

-me estas abrazando muy fuerte, podrías soltarme-

El latino lo hizo "no quiere que lo abrace?"

-gracias Trowa, mm quieres algo de cenar?-

-si-, ambos de dirigían al comedor -a que dijiste que vino Duo?-

-es que ha tenido problemas con Heero, Reelena lo ha estado molestando, al parecer lo quiere para ella-

-Heero que piensa de esto?-

-no lo sé, no lo he visto desde la reunión-

-sólo has visto a Duo-

-si- dijo intrigado -qué pasa Trowa?, Duo es amigo, sólo quiere ayuda-

-lo sé, iré a ver a Heero-

-bueno-

««»» ««»» ««»»

Trowa llegaba a un departamento, fue recibido por Heero.

-Trowa-

-Hola, Heero-, caminaron al interior del departamento.

-pasó algo?-

-no, sólo vine a saber que tipo de problemas has tenido con Duo-

-problemas?, ninguno-

-ninguno?, Quatre me ha dicho que Duo lo ha ido a ver por problemas con Reelena-

-hn, eso ya lo resolví-

-si?-

-venias a eso?-

-si, Quatre me dijo que teníamos que ayudar a los amigos-

-pues no he tenido problemas, pero gracias por el apoyo-

-no sabes entonces a que ha ido Duo con Quatre?-

-no sabía que había ido a verle,... aunque anoche me dijo algo de que confiaba en mi, pero que no soportaba más a Reelena-

-eso te dijo?- "se estará hartando Duo de Heero por culpa de Reelena?, pero aun así, no confirmo nada de lo que me dijo Quatre"

-si-

-como no hay nada más aquí, te dejo, supongo que tienes cosas que hacer-

-no, precisamente iba con Quatre, Duo me dijo que iba a ir a verlo,... voy contigo-

-bueno-

-has tenido problemas con Quatre?-

-... no-, le extraño la pregunta

-bien-

Poco después llegaron a la residencia Winner, Heero se entretuvo quitándose su casco y guardándolo junto a su chamarra.

««»» ««»» ««»»

-Quatre, Quatre- entro alegremente-

-qué pasa Duo?-

-tenías razón, Reelena mentía-

-no es que tuviera razón, es que es la verdad-

-pero aun así, estoy muy feliz-

-felicidades, Duo- dijo abrazándolo

-buenas tardes- dijo una tercera voz, su mirada llena de resentimiento, había visto algo que lo había dejado extrañado.

-Hola, Trowa-

-Trowa... llegaste temprano-, exclamo separándose de Duo

-Duo, me darías unos minutos, quisiera hablar con Quatre-

-claro, además Heero no ha de tardar, llevo sus brazos tras su nuca y salió de la sala.

-de que quieres hablar?- pregunto el rubio

Como respuesta fue abrazado -lo entiendo todo- su voz sonó seria

-eh?- pregunto confundido, pero en eso un metal se introducía en su cuerpo, cortando la carne en su paso, la sangre brotaba de la herida, lastimando -Tro-owa qué...?-, pregunto entre el dolor.

Trowa había clavado un abre cartas en su espalda, por un extraño impulso de pérdida, miedo a que lo arrebataran de su lado, de saber que nadie más que él tendría su amor -Quatre te amo, y no te quiero perder, eres mío-

-yo también te amo, Trowa...-

-no, si me amaras no me traicionarías-

-nu-unca te he-e trai-icion-ado-, varias lagrimas salían de sus grandes ojos -jamás, te-e amo mas qu-e a nad-a, tee per-rtenesco-o-

-me mientes-

-nu-unca-, de su boca brotaba sangre -Trowa, po-or que?- sus ojos humedecidos imploraban una respuesta.

-nunca?, nunca me has engañado?- el rubio negó con la cabeza, ya incapaz de hablar -qué he hecho?- comenzó a llorar de frustración, arrepentido -Quatre, perdóname- pero no recibió respuesta, pues el árabe estaba inconsciente.

Se hinco aun sosteniendo el frágil cuerpo, -Quatre- saco el metal, su mano cubierta de sangre manchaba las ropas del rubio al estrechar más el abrazo. -QUATRE- grito llamando la atención lo otros chicos que se acercaban. Que quienes al descubrir la sangre se apresuraron a auxiliar.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Ese día saldría del hospital, la herida no había dañado ningún órgano por lo que fue dado de alta a los pocos días.

Se sentía triste y traicionado, no entendía porque Trowa lo había atacado, deseaba verlo, pero... también había nacido dentro de él, una extraña sensación de miedo, Duo, Heero y Wufei lo habían ido a visitar; ellos no sabían lo que había pasado, pues ni Quatre o Trowa les había dicho lo que había pasado, pero les extrañaba que el rubio no hubiera preguntado por el latino.

-vamos, Quatre, ya es hora de irnos-. Dijo Duo, ayudándolo con sus cosas, para poder abandonar el hospital

-si, Duo- dijo con la mirada triste que había quedado grabada desde que despertó.

El castaño suspiro al ver así a su amigo, quería ayudarlo, pero éste no cooperaba. Llegaron hasta la casa de Quatre, quien al estar en la sala, no pudo evitar recordar lo sucedido ese día, derramando algunas lágrimas.

-pueden... pueden dejarme solo- dijo alejándose de ahí, sin dar oportunidad a más. Los tres chicos permanecieron ahí.

««»»

En la entrada de la misma casa, un joven castaño observaba la puerta como si ésta fuera a decirle que hacer. No se perdonaría jamás, por lo que hizo, por haber sido tan inseguro y haber creído en todas las mentiras que le habían dicho, por dejarse llevar por ese impulso; lo sentía perdido, había dejado que el amor muriera por los celos.

Deseaba volver a ver a Quatre, pero tenia miedo, miedo de ver el rechazo, de saber que nunca le perdonaría por haberle hecho daño, pero... qué hacer?.

««»»

Quatre estaba sentado en una silla, la cual se ubicaba frente a la amplia ventana de su habitación. Sus ojos hacia las estrellas, pero su mente rogaba una solución, su corazón deseaba que así fuera; la puerta se abrió, el dueño del cuarto ladeo un poco la cabeza, como si ya supiera quien era.

-Quatre- dijo acercándose -no sé... no sé que hacer-

El recién nombrado se levanto de su silla, -yo tampoco, deseo tenerte cerca... pero te... tengo miedo-

-nunca debí dejarme engañar-

-no, fue mi culpa por no hablar contigo, de no haberte dicho lo que pasaba-

-fui muy inseguro-

-ambos nos equivocamos?-

-si, ambos, pero ahora...-

-todo se ha complicado, no hay vuelta atrás- Quatre se levanto y permaneció frente al moreno -yo... quiero que siempre estés a mi lado-

-yo también- sus caras mostraban desolación.

-hay que acabar con todo- tomo la mano de Trowa dejándola al descubierto, con la otra mano, levanto una navaja e hizo un corte profundo; Trowa no mostró dolor.

El latino dejo caer su mano, una vez libre, para después tomar la mano de Quatre y tomar la navaja, para repetir la operación.

Quatre rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Trowa dejando derramar su sangre, Trowa lo tomo de la cintura, se miraron y se sonrieron, mostrando tranquilidad, sus labios se juntaron, permitiendo sus lenguas recorrer la boca del otro.

Terminado el beso, Quatre recargo su cabeza en el pecho del mas alto, ambos se sentían cansados, estaban manchados de la sangre del otro, lentamente se dejaron caer al piso, aun juntos, aun abrazados, aun... amándose mas allá de las confusiones, lejos de todo rastro de vida.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Fin

««»» ««»» ««»»


End file.
